Titanium or alloys thereof on the surface of which an apatite layer. As formed are expected as a bone repair material to be used at a portion to which a large load is applied because they have a high fracture toughness and can bond to living bone via apatite in living body. Since an apatite layer beforehand formed out of living body is easily peeled off, there have been proposed various methods for producing a bone repair material of titanium or alloys thereof on the surface of which a titanate layer having an apatite-forming ability is formed in order to form apatite in the body and, at the same time, bond it to living bone (Patent Document 1, Non-Patent Document 1). Moreover, various methods for producing a bone repair material on which a layer of titanium oxide is formed have also been proposed (Patent Document 2, Non-Patent Documents 2-8).